The present invention relates to hairpiece construction and fitting, and more particularly relates to improved hairpiece foundations and wearing comfort.
Developments in the construction of hairpieces and foundations have greatly improved the scalp ventilation, appearance and comfort to the wearer, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,999 which is incorporated by reference herein for extensive discussion of materials and construction methods. The present invention is directed to still further improvement not only in scalp ventilation but, in addition, to the stability of the foundation securement and the natural appearance of the fitted hairpiece.